Although modern emails contain HTML, there are a few key differences between emails containing HTML and web pages. One key difference is that, unlike web pages which routinely include JavaScript, the use of JavaScript is generally prohibited within emails. As such, interactivity within emails is limited to what is achievable with CSS. Another key difference is as a consequence of the inability to use scripts within emails, content within emails is static such that in order to view additional content beyond what is initially shown to a user, the user typically has to click out to a separate window or browser instance.
There have been attempts to mitigate both of the afore-mentioned limitations, however, these attempts have been generally complex to implement and suffer from many drawbacks. For example, attempts have been made to allow emails to incorporate scripts such as JavaScript that are pre-vetted or sandboxed. Sandboxing of scripts usually involve using iframes or complex pre-processing of JavaScript that is error prone and adds overhead to the email client. Another proposed solution of the prior art is the use of third party scripts, however, they are inherently dangerous as it opens up the email to various vectors of malware attack. Further attempts have been made to include external CSS files and images that can be modified after the email is sent, however, such attempts have proven to be very limiting and complicated to execute.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for enhancing email technology to allow emails to be able to retrieve new interactive and/or dynamic email content after an email has been received by an email client and opened and displayed within the same email of the email client upon an interaction event by a user.
The present invention solves these and other problems in the art.